


Shaping Up

by Rjanglish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bonding, D/s, Dom - Freeform, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, Fertile, Help, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Not Beta Read, Self-Harm, Soulmates, Underage Sex, Vampires, essentially, h/c, hurt comfort, i have no idea where im going with this, idk yet, im awful, later on, rambles uh, sorry - Freeform, sub!Harry, will tag or fix tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rjanglish/pseuds/Rjanglish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fertile/Dom OT5 bottom harry</p><p>AKA Harry doesn't know he's a fertile until his doms show up.  His life is pretty shit until then.</p><p>AKA angstfest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaping Up

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read, so if you see any mistakes please tell me! Uh warnings for everything under the sun, if this could be triggering please don't read I would hate to do that to someone. Also I'm American so I put 'college' as high school, so if there's any continuity errors it'd be cool if you'd tell me.
> 
> Also the dom/fertile idea was created by dandygrrrl, so props to them!

Not an update.  
I'm no longer 12, so I'm not comfortable with what I previously wrote (or my writing style in general). Will be rewritten, possibly with different material.   
Thank you for your patience.


End file.
